Firebird
by Thepheonixhost
Summary: Ever heard of Project Kirin? Probably not and for a good reason too. There were too many mishaps, too many frayed ends surrounding that Project. It was supposed to have been shut down years ago. However because that wormhole was opened it connected her time to ours and that, lady's and gentlemen, is how Agent Alana Day a.k.a. Firebird fell from the sky. Slight SI, AU.


Now I do want to give you all a big **WARNING** before starting. I do not have a complete knowledge of everything that has happened in all the Avengers-comics, movies, and TV shows so a lot of this will diverge from Canon on more points than one. Please ask me as many questions as you'd like as they really do help filling in all plot holes that I might not have caught other wise. Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned it you all would have lots more Female Heroes in the Avengers movies. ;)

* * *

A sigh parted his lips while his fingers did a great needing job on the bridge of his nose trying his hardest to stave off the building headache. "Get Agent Coulson in here." He barked already knowing Agent Hill would hear the demand despite the quite mutter the order was spoken in.

"Yes sir." She said and he heard her purposely loud footfalls out of his office.

He looked up and rewound the footage again.

Several screams sounded as the shaky hand of whomever was filming aimed the camera towards something golden and glowing quite literally appeared from a rip in the fabric of the universe only to drop forty feet hard and fast against the cracked and dry ground. He watched as the heap of gold moved after hearing the impact of her body, first a wing moved up and away from her body then she pushed her self up with her left arm. Blood flowed down her pale face from her hair line staining the snowy white tresses a light pink. Dark markings lined her arms and legs along with bloody gashes, her right arm hung limply from her torso. Her white leather glorified swimsuit was torn muddied and bloody with a huge jagged rip through the mid drift area showing off more tattoos and gashes. A golden chain hung around her neck disappearing between the valley of her breasts. Her golden eyes locked with the camera. She flapped her wings once before she took off, her tail feathers trailed beautifully behind her as she ascended the skies rapidly.

The shot rapidly changed to show an amazed face, the camera focused on the blown pupils and dark brown irises. There was a smattering of light brown freckles across the bridge of his nose, "yes that just happened. This is Steven Eden and I just caught on film a super woman fall from the sky.-" Screaming and panic was still streaming behind the man, "the Firebird, or Phoenix, or whatever they start calling her fell from the sky and just got back-"

Fury paused the screen.

Coulson opened the door, "You wanted to see me sir?"

Fury waved him in. "We've already sent out a extraction team-" Fury restarted the clip. He muted the screams as she free fell from the sky. "I want you to go talk to her as soon as they return."

Coulson's face remained blank as he could see the amount of damage the woman had obtained before flying off.

Fury paused the video again. Coulson's mouth twitched slightly, "What are they calling her?"

"Firebird mainly." Fury hid a smile behind his steepled fingers.

"Appropriate."

* * *

She couldn't feel her arm and she was loosing altitude rapidly. It was getting harder and harder to keep 'her' wings flapping. Her eyes fluttered shut every so often and she'd dive a couple feet before shaking herself awake. Finally it became too much and she skimmed the ground with her feet trying to land gracefully only to loose her balance and tumble face forward into the unforgiving soil. She somersaulted to a stop several feet from her original destination. Pain began anew when several of the gashes across her torso opened up and her shoulder throbbed fiercely.

She rolled herself onto her back after she had come to a stop. She reached up and clutched at the pendants on her chest with her good hand. She choked back a sob, there was no use in crying it wouldn't bring them back. Firebird sat up slowly and as carefully as she could inspecting the rough treatment her body had received from the wormhole.

'See you ended up okay.' The voice was male and fading with each word.

"Kura?" Her voice croaked, she coughed and grabbed her throat.

'I told you were meant for great things.' His voice was just a whisper at this time, 'Now you have my wings.' A breathy chuckle sounded, 'We have become one, Lana. I'm no longer needed and I can finally sleep for good.'

Tears flooded her eyes, "No, I still need you!" She hoarsely cried out.

'Only one soul can live in a body at a time.' She could hear the smile from the tone, 'I'm proud of you, Alana Day.'

The waterworks overflowed as she felt the shock of his soul leave her body. She slumped into herself. Alana grabbed the side of her head wrapping her slim fingers into the white locks and brought her forehead to her knees. She clenched her teeth and stared blankly at the ground. She was all alone this time. Her family was dead, her lover and brother in arms were dead. Her heart was broken beyond anything she could hope to rectify. After all she was partly responsible for their untimely deaths.

"I can't do this on my own." She whispered brokenly over and over hoping with out real hope that some one some where would hear her plea and bring her shadow partner back-bring Kura back.

* * *

Alana stumbled slightly as she hobbled over the cracked dark brown ground, where was she anyways? This place didn't look at all like her world, this place was too bright, too smog free, too cherry. Where were the metal skeletons that usually broke up the ground? Where were the rotting bodies? Where was the thick smokey air that if she were to breathe in too deeply she'd end up having a coughing attack?

Okay better yet, _when_ was she? She clenched her fist and dragged the heavy limbs trailing behind her-how the hell did Kura do this all the time?

She desperately did _not_ think about it. She already had one break down and did not need another one. Besides what ever authority in this time period was probably trying to locate herself right at this very moment and that was something she just couldn't allow, yet. Maybe after she found the Shadow King she would turn herself over to them. After all she would be stuck here once she corrected the fabric that had let her fall through the space time continuum in the first place.

She glanced up at the waning sunlight above her head. The giant orb was slowly sinking past the vast tree line that surrounded her on all sides. It'd be dark soon and she was on her own, no place to hide, no place to lay her tired and beaten body. Soon very soon all she would be able to see would be the glow from her stolen wings and anything illuminated from that glow.

She blinked back tears and swallowed down the knot that was forming in her throat. This would be much easier if she hadn't been the only one here. All she wanted was to have Kura back in her head-his biting sarcasm, his commentary on how ridiculous she was being at that very moment, oh Gods how she missed him. She shook her head violently, no don't remember!

She stumbled and fell to her knees slightly dizzy.

"Miss?" Alana nearly jumped and swung around to see a handful of men and woman dressed sharply walking towards her unguarded back. She overestimated while on her knees and fell to her bum in the motion.

"Who are you?" She tried her best to scuttle backwards.

"We're from S.H.I.E.L.D." The closest man said politely, cautiously like she was a frightened animal ready to bolt. "You're in danger and we can help."

She eyed them warily, in her ancient history books in sixes school she could faintly remember the importance of this group. It didn't give her warm fuzzies that was for sure. In fact she felt her own shields raise and she could see faintly out of the corner of her eyes the glow of her wings darken to a molten gold. "Do you always open with that line?" She asked instead hoping to channel Kura at them to persuade them to kindly leave her the hell alone.

She saw one of them frown-must be a newbie. The others kept up the emotionless facade. "Only when it's true."

She studied the man in front of her, he had short golden hair that swept to the side and piercing blue eyes. She felt her core calm with the sharp angles in his face, and his bulkier build. She pursed her lips and carefully stood up to her full height barely swaying as her vision went black for a moment-she was loosing too much blood for any of this to be good. "What could possibly be after me?" She wondered incredulously trying very hard to keep the suspicion in her voice. For some very odd reason she trusted _this_ S.H.I.E.L.D. operative.

He had opened his mouth to answer when she heard the screech of technology, the crunch of rolling tires and the breaks as they slid to a stop behind her. She looked over her shoulder because if she moved she would be on the ground, again. Men dressed in camouflage with rather large guns pointed at them-at her-positioned themselves behind open doors of their S. .

"That is what could possibly be after you." She heard the smirk in his tone but didn't turn around to see it. She didn't understand why they were pointing guns at them, if one wanted cooperation one didn't bring out the big guns.

Some one of larger stature got out of the closest vehicular. "Firebird, just come with us and nobody will get hurt." His voice was thick with a spanish accent and her eyebrows furrowed before a laugh stole its way out of her lips.

"Firebird?" She glanced at the blonde man, he gave her a tiny smirk and a shrug. "The things Level Sixes come up with are astounding." It was no different now as it was in her time. She was the only Level One to be programmed since the very first King of Fairwyn and unfortunately her shadow had given herself this very nickname.

She carefully turned the rest of her body towards the new comers. She might need to fight to make it out of this mess with less issues on her end.

"Okay for one, I just met them-why in the blasted world would I care if any of them got hurt. For the second point-when in your pathetic life did your mother _beat_ you into thinking that pointing weapons at the one you're trying to get to come along quietly especially when you have no idea what that person can do." Alana placed her good hand on her hip. She heard the blonde choke down a chuckle.

The grunt frowned, "clearly you want to do this the hard way."

Alana frowned briefly before placing her good hand at the tattoo on the small of her back. "Clearly."

* * *

Fury had ordered her to be brought in and the Peru government had just sent their goons to take her as well. This just was going down hill fast Clint thought. As his hand made its way to his bow.

He watched both Firebird and the Peru goons carefully. Her hand was behind her back and he watched in absolute surprise as it glowed a dark red along with a swiping mark on her skin. A long bladed chain quiet literally appeared from no where and she wrapped her hand around it.

That was the straw that broke the camels back, the men opened fire and Firebird rushed forward with dexterity she hadn't shown earlier. In fact he was particularly sure that she was going to pass out from sheer exhaustion.

Suddenly it was like a switch flipped on Fury's new 'target'. No longer was she a dainty woman staring at him with wonder etched in suspicion. She transformed into a fiery bird in every sense of the word-he was so enthralled at watching the injured bird take the men in front of her apart-with one hand!

He watched her jump high and spin the chain around a man at the same time bringing him up and over her head as she came down with the arch. The man flew into the hood of the farthest vehicular. She dropped the chain and from a marking on her right shoulder brought out a Katana.

She dropped to the ground and then pounced directly into abdomen of a goon, blood sprayed from the wound.

"Hawkeye-snap out of it." Agent Carol knocked him out of the way of gun fire. He blinked and slipped his bow out. Now was not the time to watch the magnificent sight that Firebird made.

He raced forward using his bow as a bo staff inflicting blunt damage to the sides of men's faces, the back of their heads, and wounding their reproductive system. It was harsh but _every_ weakness was exploited. He chanced a glance at her after knocking a goon out via head trama. She was cutting down goons left and right but her back was very much exposed-she must have been used to fighting back to back with some one-and there was the leader of the goons sneaking up behind her. He could see a stun gun in his hands.

A frown took over his face and he pushed his way forcefully knocking goons out of his way to get to her back. Like hell he was going to let the Peruvian Government lay a hand on her.

* * *

Alana slit the throat of the man in front of her with little indifference that she knew she would lament over later that night. Killing never got easier but it was nessisary. She heard the grunt before he collided with her back. She stumbled forward and he fell to the ground and she wiped around to see the blonde convulsing on the ground with little wires leading back to the leader of this so called operation. Her eyes widened slightly-he stepped in to protect her. She flapped her wings forward with a harsh desire to _burn_ him for hurting the blonde, "how dare you!" Several of her feathers slid free from her wings and burst into flame as they struck to man in several places causing an ear splitting shriek to erupt from his body.

Just as suddenly as the fireballs hit the man did he light up. The gunfire stopped and the other men ran as their leader burned alive in front of them. The other S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives didn't put their weapons away and kept a trained eye on her and the burning corpse.

Alana leaned down setting her Katana down next to his still slightly trembling body and carefully took the wires off his body. He was breathing hard but still coherent. She slipped her arm under his body and lifted him to his feet carefully-easily. "Thank you." She said quietly in his ear as he grunted in pain and leaned heavily on her.

"Now that that's over with." He pained out and wrapped his arm fully around her for her surprisingly strong support. "Will you be coming back to headquarters with us?"

A laugh escaped her, it was light and soft and musical. "Yes Agent."

"You can call me Hawkeye." He chuckled in reply.

"As much as I like 'Firebird' I'd rather you didn't call me that." She grimaced.

"Okay what do I call you?"

"My name." She half shrugged accidentally jostling him. "Alana Day."

* * *

 **Welp I tried. The entire fight scene-or lack of was for a reason. Both because of Clint saving her and earning her trust and for S.H.I.E.L.D. to learn more about her abilities.**

 **So her back story will be slowly revealed/told in next chapter-oh don't worry I'll answer questions. Thank you for giving this a chance. :)**


End file.
